Snow War
by bandgeek18
Summary: The rangers all decide to have some fun in the snow. What better way than a massive snowball fight? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the power rangers. Not one sadly.

_*Italic indicates thought_

A/N: Hey guys! I've been going crazy with all the snow I've gotten, so I decided to share the snowy fun! Hope you like it!

Jason smiled as he stared out at the snowy field. It was about to become a battlefield. What else would it be in the hands of power rangers? He ducked down behind the makeshift fort that his team had made. He was the captain of Team Reds. Their red hats and gloves stuck out against the white snow. "How's it going?"

TJ smiled. "We're working getting the arsenal stocked up." He nodded at Cole, Carter, Shane, Nick, and Jayden who were all making snowballs and piling them up. The fort hath their team had made was a giant square with their piles near the snowy walls.

Five figures suddenly jumped into the fort, sliding down the wall. Casey landed on top of Andros, who pushed him off. Leo shook his and threw snow at both of them as Connor crawled over to Jason.

"The Blues are by the river," Connor informed Jason. "Go figure."

"Good work," Jason nodded. He stood up a little bit and saw their other team of scouts coming back. Lauren was the first one to slide back down into the fort. Right behind her was Troy, Mac, and Jack.

"The yellows and pinks are close to each other," Lauren announced. "I think it's a possible alliance."

"The greens and blacks are already allies," Andros said.

"Guys!" Wes called from his look-out position in a corner. "We've got incoming!"

The reds all ran to the wall and peeked over it. Just on the other side of a nearby snow bank, they could see Team Multi-color. "Grab some ammo!" Jason shouted. "Let's get them!"

The red rangers all scrambled to grab show balls. Aurcio and Scott helped pass them out and everyone took their positions. On the other side of the snow bank, Hunter ducked down and looked over their team. Team Multi-color, as it was so rightly dubbed, was made up of rangers who were either the only one if their color, or they didn't have enough for a team. RJ and Dom were making snowballs into small piles. "Ok, ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Alyssa cheered. The whites had teamed up with the multi-colors to try and gain an upper hand. "We're going to-"

"Incoming!" Delphine yelled.

Snowballs suddenly started pelting them. One nailed RJ in the face and the wolf fell back into Blake. Blake pushed him off and stood up to throw one, only to be pounded with ten all at once. He dropped back down and wiped the cold snow off his face. "This stuff is freezing!"

"Retaliate!" Dom to so them. He grabbed a snowball and chucked it with all his strength. He laughed when he saw it nail Casey in the face. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of all the red rangers, who started throwing all the snowballs at him. The rhino yelled as he was forced to duck back down. "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

"Geek you think?!" RJ asked him sarcastically.

"I have snow down the front of my shirt! How did it even get there?"

Hunter threw another one, and hit Wes. The closest rangers to him rained vengeance down on the crimson ranger, who got a face full of cold, wet snow. He ducked down and brushes it off. "Not cool!"

"What'd we do?!" Delphine asked, ducking as a snowball soared over her head. Another one came down and hit the top of her head.

"We have to fight back!" Blake insisted.

"In case you'd didn't notice, they're outnumbering us!" RJ to so him. Another snowball came down and hit him in the face again. "And they have more snowballs."

"So what's we do?"

Back in the red ranger fort, half of the reds were busy making more snowballs for the throwers. Scott could barely feel his hands there were so cold. "I never thought I'd missed snow this much."

"It is a very fascinating substance," Aurcio agreed.

"Come on guys!" TJ called. "We have to keep bringing the pain!"

"Hold up!" Jack called suddenly. "There's something going on over there!"

The reds all stopped their assault and watched the snow bank carefully. The multi-color team started popping their hands up, clutching their hats, and waving them around. Jason smiled. That was the agreed signal for surrender. "They've surrendered!"

A chaser went up as all but four reds grabbed snowballs and ran to the snowbank. The multi-colored team climbed over it as the reds reached them. Casey smashed a snowball in RJ's face before grabbing his arm. "Looks like you guys lose," the tiger teased his former master.

"You guys are going down," Blake warned them as they were led back to the red ranger fort. "The sixths are ready for you."

"Like we're scared of!" Carter laughed.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. "They're a multi-colored disaster like you guys."

"They've got golds and silvers," Hunter objected. "You guys aren't going to win."

"Oh, if Ihad a nickel for everytime I heard that," Shane laughed.

The multi-colors were led back into the fort and all sat against the far wall. "Restock the ammo!" Jason told the other reds. "We have to be ready for the next attack!"

Meanwhile, Tori, Kevin, Maddie, and Billy high-fived. They ran back through the woods. They reached their blue ranger fort by the river and climbed inside. "The multi-colors are down!" Tori announced. "They surrendered to the reds and have been captured."

"That's good for us," Kai smiled. "One team down."

"But we still have more to deal with," Noah said looking up from his snowball making.

"Yeah," Max agreed. "The greens and blacks are out there somewhere. Together."

Cestro was keeping a look-out from his position. He frowned. "I believe I just saw a green!"

"Don't worry," Theo told him. "They can't sneak up on us!"

"Come help make ammo!" Kai called to him. "We need to be ready for an attack!"

"Ok."

Jake smirked as he watched Cestro disappear into the fort. "Whew. I thought he saw us there for a second.

"Tell me about it," Xander agreed. "They look pretty prepared."

"Yeah. But we have surprise on our side," Mike told him. "Let's go get the others. I think it's time to make them blue."

"They're already blue."

"I know that- let's just go."

-Snow War-

Ashley and Chip ducked down into the yellow ranger fort. "The pinks still haven't made a move," Chip said.

Dustin stopped trying to sunk Maya's face in the snow and smiled. "We're going to take them down."

"Indeed we shall," Tideus agreed.

"Let's launch an attack," Kira said. "We're ready for them."

"Let's do it!" Gia smiled. "Everyone grab a snowball!"

"Or two!" Dustin yelled. "Two is also good!"

The yellows all lined up and aimed at the pink ranger fort. Inside the pink fort, the girls inside were planning an attack as well. Karone and Jen were sitting on the ground, trying to come up with an idea. "How about-" Jen began.

"Incoming!" Emma yelled. A snowball flew over the wall do their fort and hit Jenn in the face.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kim yelled. The pinks all scrambled around for ammo as snowball as rained down on them. Cassie was hit in the face twice. She shook her head, shivering.

"It's so cold!" Mia yelled as some fell down her jacket.

"Throw back!" Kat told them.

"We can't!" Rose snapped. A snowball hit her in the face, and then in the neck. "Who has accuracy like this?!"

"The yellows apparently," Karone said. She ducked as a snowball spared past her head. Unfortunately it hit Emma, who was right behind her. "Whoops. Sorry Emma."

"It's ok," Emma said. The snowballs suddenly stopped and they all tensed.

"Is-is it over?" Mia asked.

"I think so," Kim replied. She stood up and ran over to the wall. She looked over the the yellow ranger fort. "They're awfully quiet over there." She went back to the others as they all stood up.

"They're up to something," Cassie said. "They're scheming."

"Yeah," Jen agreed. She was about to say something else when yellow rangers suddenly appeared all around them around the wall of their fort. "Oh shoot."

The yellows bombarded the pinks with snowballs. Up close, the snowballs started to hurt more as they hit the pinks. The girls all ran around screaming, trying to get away. Emma used Mia as shield, making the samurai get a several face fills of snow. Syd got hit in the head from above, and then the side. She crawled away, but here was so much commotion from the panicking pinks that she could see where she was going. She tripped Cassie who fell on her face, and then. Kat who fell on Kim.

"I think we need to give up!" Dana told Jen.

"Maybe!"

Dustin saw a flash of one as one ranger pulled off her hat and waved it around. The others all followed suit and the yellows stopped their assault. "Do you surrender?"

"Yes!" Kim called. "We do!"

The yellows all cheered as the pinks pulled themselves out of the fort. Slowly, they climbed out do the fort and followed the yellows to theirs. Chip laughed at Vida. "Your face is red!"

"Speaking of red!" Trini called. "I think we should plan to take them on next!"

"What about the greens and blacks? Or the blues?" Emily asked.

"No way! Go big or go home!" Gia stated. "We take on the reds next!"

"Let's get back to the fort and plan," Kelsey said. "If we're taking on the reds, we need a plan."

"Definitely," Chip agreed. "We definitely will."

Three grinning faces watched the captured pinks and victorious yellows disappeared into the yellow ranger fort. They ran back through the woods. "The pinks are down!" Gem laughed.

"I knew they would be!" Gemma replied. "Never cross a yellow!"

"I don't think we plan to!" Antonio told them. They ran through the snow covered wilderness to the cave where their team was hiding out.

"Well?!" Tommy demanded.

"Pinks are down," Gem informed him. "The yellows have them now."

Tyzonne, Merrick, and Orion came in. "Multi-colors are down and the greens/blacks are launching an attack on the blues as we speak," Tyzonne said.

"Excellent," Tommy nodded. "Orion, Zhane, and Gemma, go a out out the fight. We need to know who wins."

"The yellows are," Gem began.

"On their way to the reds," Gemma finished.

"Even better!" Cam said. "The reds will dominate them!"

"Antonio, Gem, you two go watch," Tommy told the two golds. "Remember to report back here."

"Right!" Gem and Antonio smiled in unison. They ran out of the cave and through the snow.

"This plan brilliant," Trent said. "As long as we can pull it off."

"We will," Eric smiled. "The only ones we're fighting are the reds."

"That the only way to win," Cam agreed. "And we will beat them."

"Oh yes," Tommy nodded. "We will."

-Snow War-

The blues were all pretty confident they had the user hand right up until the moment the greens/blacks jumped the sides of their fort. They scrambled to grab snowballs and soon the frozen spheres were everywhere. Trip and Bridge worked together to rain snow on the blues. They threw snowball after snowball, never letting up. Kai received one to the face and threw his own blindly. He hit Billy in the back of the head. Jake got hit all over the front, and threw his own at Tori. Tori retaliated by throw three at him before he could blink. _Stupid ninjas!_ Jake thought.

Maddie nailed Xander and laughed. Carlos jumped up behind her and hit her in the back of the head. Max and Theo were back-to-back and throwing snowballs a where they saw a flash of green or black. It was hard to see any tinge though, because the confined space had become a blizzard of white. Eventually though, the blues were all pushed back into the center. They were using each other as shield and bent over trying to protect their faces. The greens and blacked surrounded them, raining down snow.

"We're trapped!" Billy told Cestro. "I think we don't have a choice!"

"I'm not giving up!" Noah objected. But then another snowball hit him in the neck and he whipped his hat off his head. He waved it around wildly. The other blues started to follow suit and the greens/blacks eventually stopped.

"We surrender!" Billy said, spitting snow out of his mouth.

The greens/blacks cheered. "We creamed you!" Zach laughed.

"Totally!" Xander agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kai muttered.

"So, now that we've dominated these guys," Damon pushed Ethan into a snow pile. "We need a new plan."

"Let's take these guys back to the fort and plan," Bridge said.

"No need to be so-" Trip started.

"I swear if you say blue, I'll make sure you freeze," Tori told him.

"Fine. No need to be so blue!" Trip laughed as he ran to the from tod the group.

"Is this what we have to put up with?" Kevin asked.

"Unfortunately," Sky answered. "Unfortunately."

-Snow War-

Back at the red ranger fort, the reds were watching for any signs of other rangers. "I don't see anyone," Andros said.

"Me- wait," Leo said. "I see something!"

"Me too!" Lauren agreed.

"It's the yellows!" Jason yelled.

The yellows rangers were crouched behind the snow bank that the multi-colored team was earlier defeated on. Their captured pinks sat down in a group, eager to watch the defeat of the yellows.

"Ok," Ronny said, crouching down by Trini. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is we pelt them until the give up," Trini said.

"Good luck with that," Lily muttered. "Reds are the stubbornest."

"I'm sure we're all aware," Chip nodded.

Back in the red fort, the reds were staring down the snowbank. "Should we start the assault?" Acurio asked Jason.

"Go ahead," Jason nodded. "Let's show those yellows how it's done."

Half the reds grabbed snowballs, while the other half kept making more. "Ready," Carter said. "Fire!"

"Did you hear that?!" Trini asked.

The yellows all poked their heads up above the snow bank and everyone of them got hit in the face. They screamed and ducked back down. "Fire back!" Kelsey yelled. They started firing snowballs back at the reds. For all intents and purposes, they had better luck right off the bat than the multi-coloreds had. Some of the reds for hit, but they kept on throwing. The yellows fired just as much as the reds did.

Emily was hit in the face and fell into Gia. "Get off!" Gia grunted. She threw another one, hoping to hit Troy. Kelsey was hit in the face as well and then in the neck.

"Oo! Cold! Cold!" Chip yelled. "So cold!"

Dustin was hit in the chest and then the neck. Kira was hit in the head, and then the face. "I can't feel my fingers!"

"I can't feel my face," Lily said.

"Keep going!" Casey yelled. "We've got them now!"

"Silly yellows," Nick smiled as he was passed another snowball. "Wins are for reds."

"Wait guys!" TJ called. "I see somehting!"

"Is it a hat?!" Connor asked.

"It is!"

The yellows were all waving their hats and climbing over the snowbank. The pinks followed them, smirking.

"Looks like your win is over," Cassie told Ahsley.

"Shush your face," Ashley told her friend.

They climbed over the wall and into the red rangers' fort. Shane gave Dustin a playful shove. "We got you guys!"

"Someone else will that you guys down, I'm sure, Chip said. The pinks and yellows sat down with the multi-coloreds.

"Welcome to the club," Dom told Lily as she sat next to him and RJ.

"Sorry," Wes told Jen. She simply gave him a look.

"You paying for this later?" Casey asked him.

"Oh yeah."

-Snow War-

Back in the sixths' cave, Tommy looked up as Zhane and Orion came back. "Well?!"

"The blues are defeated," Zhane said. "We sent Gemma ahead to see what their next move is."

"Excellent," Merrick nodded. "I think we have a real chance now."

"We've always had a chance," Eric argued. "We're going to win this."

"Of course we will!" Sam smiled.

Antonio and Gem arrived. "I beat you!" Antonio told his companion.

"Did not!" Gem objected.

"Guys!" Cam yelled over both of them. "What's going on?"

"Oh, the reds beat the yellows," Antonio said.

Gemma came in, her face flush from the cold. "The greens/blacks are heading for the reds!"

"It's time!" Tommy told the other sixths. "Let's go!"

"Let's do this!" Eric cheered. "We're going to take them down."

-Snow War-

"I see greens!" Jayden yelled from the lookout spot.

"And blacks!" TJ added. "They're here!"

"Stations!" Jason yelled. "Let's get them!"

"Where do you think the sixths are?" Troy asked Andros.

"Who knows," Andros answered. "Knowing them they could be anywhere."

"And doing anything," Cole added. He grabbed a snowball and took his place on the firing line.

The greens/blacks took their places as the blues sat in the cold snow. "Ready to watch them get decimated?" Kai asked Billy.

"Indeed," Billy nodded. "I am."

"Ok," Zach said. "Let's get them!"

"Here they come!" Mac yelled. The reds were pounded by snowballs, but they were ready. The retaliated by sending twice as many back.

Carlos got hit in the face and fell back. "I can't see!"

Bridge threw another snowball, and hit Jack. "Woo! Ah!" He was hit in the chest and fell down. "I'm hit!"

"It's just snow dude!" Xander told him as he threw another snowball. He got hit in the face and then the face again. And then again. He wiped his face and spit snow out of his mouth.

"We have to beat them!" Ziggy gasped.

"I know," Dillion agreed. He was breathing heavy and flushed from the cold.

"I think we're losing!" Bridge told Mike.

"I know!" Mike replied. He was hit by two snowballs at the same time.

Zach saw his team was tiring, but the reds kept up their attacks. _I think we're done for. _He pulled his hat off and waved it. The others started to follow suit, some dropping snowballs they'd been on the verge of throwing.

The reds cheered when they saw the greens and black hats. "We win again!" Casey smiled. He high-fived Scott. The greens/blacks made their way over to the red ranger fort; the blue rangers right behind them. They climbed into the fort and sat with the other defeated rangers.

"So, we now have everyone, but the sixths," Jason said.

"That's a scary thought," Mac smiled. "Very scary."

"I'm not scared if no sixths!" Casey smiled.

"Clearly you didn't have one then," Jayden relied.

Andros nodded. "Sixths are scary."

"I can't argue with that," Cole agreed.

"That we are!" The reds all spun around and saw Tommy standing on the wall of their fort. "Looks like it's us and you!"

"You're going down!" Jason told his friend.

"I doubt that." A snowball soared over the wall and hit Jack squarely in the face. "Come and get us!"

"What'd we do?" Leo asked Jason. "Should we go after them?"

"I smell trap," Carter said.

Jason smiled. "Hey, if the sixths want to fight, we should bring it to them."

The reds all smiled and ran at the wall. The climbed over the ran out into the open space. The other defeated rangers gathered near the wall to watch. The reds looked around. There was no one to be seen.

"Where-" Jason began. A snow bundles around them suddenly exploded as the sixths jumped out of the ground. They tackled the reds to the ground left and right. Antonio took both Lauren and Jayden down at the same time. Jason tried to wrestle Tommy off of him.

"No fair!" Mack laughed as Tyzonne pushed his face into the snow. He threw him off. "This is supposed to be a snowball fight!"

"Oh it's a fight alright!" Eric yelled back, tripping Wes. His friend fell into Carter, who was pushed face first into the snow by Ryan. The reds kept trying to gain the upper hand, but despite the fact they had the sixths out-numbered, the crazy rangers were unstoppable. They kept throwing handfuls of snow into the reds faces and shoving it down their jackets and pants. Casey screamed when he found he had pants full of snow.

Trent grinned as he pushed Connor face down into the snow. He let him up, then shoved a handful down his jacket. With a fight like that, all the reds didn't take very long to become tired. They were cold and wet all over, and yet the sixths still had energy. Jason pulled his hat off and waved it. TJ saw him and copied. A domino effect ensued and the reds started waving their hats one-by-one.

"Stop!" Tommy commanded. The sixths all stopped their onslaught. "You guys give up?"

Jason nodded. "I think so." They made their way back to the fort and the reds combed inside. The sixths all stood in the wall.

"We are the winners!" Tommy yelled. The sixths all cheered while the others rolled their eyes.

"We're the best-" Gem began.

"Rangers around!" Gemma finished.

The other rangers all gave each other looks, then ran at the sixths in a swarm. They tackled the victorious team off the wall and into the snow. Chaos followed as it was every ranger for himself. They started throwing snowballs at each other and wrestling each other down in the snow. They kicked up clouds of white dust and made large holes and indents in the snow. They didn't care that they were cold and tired. The power ranger family was together and for once it wasn't to fight aliens or monsters of any kind. It was to have fun and be together. What else would a power ranger do after a blizzard?


End file.
